keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
New Troublesome Trucks
The New Troublesome Trucks are new trucks who were recruited while Rickety went to The Works. Bio: When Rickety went to The Works, These Trucks were brought over as replacements in The Yard. However, These Trucks weren't troublesome, they are friendly behavioral trucks and liked it when the engines bumped them around. Stafford came back one afternoon pulling Rickety and he left him in the Yard, S.C. Ruffey and Fred Pelhay were glad that he was back and told him about the plans they had previously. Rickety then asked about the new trucks and they said they were new hirements after he went to The Works, But they don't know a single thing about trouble like the other Troublesome Trucks and like it when they are Bumped around by The Engines. Later on, one of the new trucks was bumped by Ben after he bumped two trucks off the rails and that one was caught in the mishap. Persona: The New Troublesome Trucks are the newbie trucks in The Yard and still have a lot to learn about being troublesome like the other trucks. They like being bumped around but according to the other trucks, they could be as troublesome as them if they wanted to. Basis: The New Troublesome Trucks are 7 Plank End Door Wagons. Livery: * These Trucks are painted different colors. * Two of The Trucks are Painted Gray and are filled with stone and Red Tarp. * One of the other Trucks is Painted Light green with a "Mr. Jolly's Chocolate" Painted in Chocolate Brown on The Side and is filled with Chocolate inside. * The Last Truck is Painted Blue and is filled with sweets which are protected with removable glass on top. Appearances: *Season 12: Truckus Ruckus (do not speak), Percy Gets a Promotion (one only; does not speak), If The Dome Fits (one only; does not speak) and The Mystery Train (one only; does not speak) *Season 13: Who Stole The Coal? (one only; does not speak), Sam I Am (one only; does not speak), and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (two only; do not speak) *Season 14: S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth and Flat Stanley (do not speak) Specials: *Oliver's Eleven (three only; do not speak) Trivia: *They have appeared in Keekre24's Collection Video. Gallery: Click here to view the gallery for the New Troublesome Trucks. Category:Characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Gray Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Males Category:4 Wheels Category:Try me Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:2013 Items Category:2013 Debuts Category:New in 2013 Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Fisher Price Category:Characters that Work Category:Top Pushes Down Category:Introduced Category:Items that Work Category:Characters that are Introduced in 2013 Category:Items that are Introduced in 2013 Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Machines Category:Items Category:Keekre24 Category:Villains Category:Open Trucks Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Try Me Characters Category:Green Items Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Front Magnets Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Green Characters Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2006 Try me Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Characters without Names Category:TVS Category:Model Series Characters Category:Gray Items Category:NWR Category:Blue Items Category:On Rail Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:TVS Characters Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Merchandise Exclusive Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who Work Category:WR Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Learning Curve Category:Faced Characters